Coragem Grifinória
by Slytherinay
Summary: Grifinórios sempre tem problemas com o auto controle. Não foi diferente para Hermione, após receber uma proposta um tanto indecente de Severus Snape oferecendo-lhe a vida de Harry, Ron e muitos outros. Impulso falou mais alto e ela acaba se metendo em uma grande roubada. 1944, uma missão e uma confusão de coração podem fazê-la perder o rumo. O mal pode ser muito sedutor...


**Notas:**Hello, gente!Bem, aqui estou eu postando minha primeira fanfiction no site. Foi um pouquinho complicado descobrir como funciona, mas agora que consegui tentarei publicar mais histórias conforme a repercussão desta.

Bem, por enquanto é só!Divirtam-se... XD

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione soluçou. Estava em seu dormitório de monitora enquanto ouvia nos corredores os gritos de glória, de animação. A guerra finalmente havia acabado. Mais ela era a única que não possuía um sorriso no rosto, na verdade não havia vestígio de alegria nos olhos da castanha.

Ela não enxergava nem ao menos as paredes de seu quarto, seus olhos completamente transbordando de lágrimas que escorriam molhando seu rosto sujo de terra e com grandes cortes, encharcando sua blusa, ou pelo menos o que restara dela. Seu dormitório tinha a parede do lado sul completamente destruída, mas pelos destroços ninguém conseguia enxergá-la.

Ela agradeceu por isso. Não queria que nem Rony nem Harry a vissem chorando. Não queria responder perguntas. Sim, ela estava alegre por todos. Mais a maior parte de sua alma derretia-se em amargura e tristeza. Sim, eles ganharam, mas para ela era como se houvesse perdido. O que de fato ocorrera.

De que adiantava para ela, eles terem ganhado?!Os comensais haviam ficado sem líder e ela sem Tom.

Mesmo ali, isolada do mundo e das pessoas, encolhida abraçando-se protetoramente os joelhos e apoiando a testa neles para debulhar-se em lágrimas, ela sentia como se todos os cruccios, todos os Avadas e estuporantes tivessem lhe acertado. Não tinha mais forças para nada, além de chorar.

Quanta tortura lhe abatera em apenas duas horas. Quando vira seu amado desfazer-se em cinzas no pátio de Hogwarts pela varinha de seu melhor amigo. Ela derramou a primeira lágrima quando as fendas vermelhas lhe encontraram e ela viu as esmeraldas escuras, que apesar da dor lhe confessavam algo importante e completamente avassalador, em um sussurro quase inalditível, Tom, ou melhor, Voldemort lhe transmitira as preciosas palavras.

Ele disse a ela que a amava, silenciosamente. Apesar de nunca dizer-lhe em voz alta, ele admitira, mesmo que apenas ela notara. Naquele momento nem mesmo a felicidade da descoberta foi o suficiente para sufocar a dor de sua perda. Voldemort se fora e arrastara Tom com ele.

No momento ela engolira o choro, mas não acompanhou os colegas em seu grito de glória, não levantou sua varinha para o céu soltando faíscas de comemoração. Assim que Harry aproximou-se dela, ela forçou um sorriso, usando sua consideração pelo melhor amigo. Por sorte Rony arrastou-o para o grupo de AD e ele se manteu ocupado o suficiente para a garota olhar uma ultima vez o mesmo lugar onde Tom fora morto e correr.

Correr para mais longe, o mais longe que conseguisse. Ela não sabia ao certo quando chegara ali, só sabia que a partir do momento em que cruzara a porta de entrada suas vistas embaçaram e ela perdeu o senso de direção deixando seus pés levá-la para um lugar onde pudesse chorar em paz.

Quando sentiu o ambiente escurecer encostou-se em qualquer parede e deixou-se escorregar até o chão liberando todas as lágrimas e sentindo a dor atingi-la pior do que magia negra. Abraçou-se aos joelhos e chorou. Isso ocorrera á quase duas horas e mesmo assim ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas, seu coração apertando-se dolorosamente e torturando-a.

Ela gostaria de ter ido junto dele, mesmo que chocasse a todos. Só queria estar junto de seu amor. Infelizmente ela não o fez quando teve a chance. Derrepente suas memórias vieram á tona. Ela não as evitou, era a única coisa que podia confortá-la naquela tarde. E a única que podia amenizar, pelo menos minimamente a dor cruel que ela sentia. E assim ela mergulhou a mente em um penseira simbólica de sua própria imaginação...

_Era 22 de julho, começava a nevar no pátio de Hogwarts, coisa que não acontecera muito antes. A época era de tremor. Dumbledore se fora pouco antes daquele dia, Severo desapareceu da escola e do mundo. O ministério não possuiu mais um ministro, a ordem da fênix não têm líder. _

_O caos finalmente infiltrou-se nas paredes do castelo. Minerva McGonagal tenta botar ordem, mas sozinha não está tendo lá muito sucesso. Os monitores da Grifinória fazem um bom trabalho, a casa Sonserina tem um ou dois alunos. A maioria estão em suas casas. Sr. Weasley está com Harry e Rony e eu retorno para minha casa esta semana. _

_Não sei o que será da escola a partir de agora, mas coisa boa não nos espera._

_Eram três da tarde. Resolvi começar a arrumar as malas. Recebera uma carta de meus pais, dizia que me esperariam na estação por volta das dez horas. Prometeram-me uma viagem para a Romênia, ficaríamos hospedados na casa de Carlinhos. A ideia me agradou, a oportunidade de saber mais sobre dragões realmente atiçou minha curiosidade, porém eram tempos difíceis, eu não podia deixar Harry e Rony sozinhos. Desde o incidente da câmara tenho precaução redobrada com aqueles dois, apesar dos imbecis terem se saído bem, destruíram metade dos canos. _

_Rony tem um instinto destrutivo e baseando-se nos últimos anos se trancá-lo em uma sala é perigoso que o idiota derrube o telhado para sair. Um sorriso se abriu em minha face, ambos também possuíam um instinto de liberdade. Isso era obviu. _

_-Srta. Granger?! –Minerva apareceu no quarto, a fitei surpresa, ela nunca entrava em um cômodo sem permissão._

_-Olá, Minerva!Quanta formalidade, Hermione lembra-se! –ela riu, uma risada forçada ao que pareceu._

_-Ah sim, é claro!Tem uma pessoa te aguardando nos terrenos do castelo!Ele tem pressa! –ela meu deu um olhar malicioso por baixo dos óculos. Franzi o cenho. _

_-Uma visita?!_

_-Sim, ele a aguarda, Hermione!Não se demore! –e saiu do quarto. Ponderei por alguns minutos. Uma visita, em Hogwarts?!Para mim?!Bem, valia a pena investigar. _

_Apanhei um casaco e saí para o corredor._

_Quando cheguei á margem da floresta proibida não avistei ninguém, ainda era cedo, mas tive que estreitar os olhos para distinguir a sombra negra sob as copas das arvores. Aproximei-me alguns passos, forçando a vista. Ele era alto, esguio e tinha um bom porte. A capa era negra sobre os ombros e apesar de não enxergar sua face, senti seu olhar interessado em mim. _

_Juntei as sobrancelhas confusas. _

_-Mais... –derrepente caiu à ficha. A descrição era bem conhecida e recentemente foragida. Meus olhos ampliaram-se, mas não saquei a varinha, apenas segurando-me nela. –Snape! –foi como um rosnado. Ele finalmente revelou-se das sombras. Tinha os cabelos no mesmo comprimento, mas o rosto tinha uma rigidez que desconheci. _

_-Srta. Granger, receio que de certa forma é bom revê-la! –ele não tinha um sorriso, mas estava sendo sarcástico. –Temos assuntos a tratar!_

_-Não, Severus, eu não tenho nada para falar com você! –bradei, temerosa por dentro. _

_-Menos, Hermione, um pouco menos!Você não é tão ingênua quanto parece!Tem bons raciocínios e receio que não sairia do conforto de seu dormitório ao receber uma visita suspeita!_

_Ele realmente estava certo. _

_-Desembuche! _

_Pensei ter visto um esboço mínimo de um sorriso passar-se em seus lábios, mas ele fora cauteloso em não me deixar vê-lo. _

_-Bem, o que eu tenho a dizer é breve!Tive a audácia de cruzar as fronteiras do castelo, não por medo, mas por respeito!_

_-Que tipo de respeito você acha que tem?! –sussurrei, a voz ácida. –Não se faça de bom moço, Severo!Assisti sua participação no teatro em primeira mão!Você finge muito bem!Agora, mentir para mim, logo a mim, que ainda respeita a memória de Dumbledore! –um sorriso de desprezo tomou meus lábios. –Não me faça rir. _

_-Esse lugar já foi minha casa, Hermione!Assim como é a sua! –nos encaramos por um breve momento, resolvi não retrucar, apesar de tudo sabia que admitir algo não era do feitio de Severo. –Não acreditará em mim no momento, mas não posso arriscar-me a perder mais alguma coisa!_

_-Pergunto-me o que mais você tem, além de uma marca no braço e um remorso na mente! –ele trincou os dentes. Não podia deixar esta passar. _

_-Vejo que não perdeu sua coragem Grifinória! –eu ri. Minha voz ampliando-se pelo eco da floresta. Não havia alegria na risada, a muito eu a perdera. _

_-Por favor, Severo!Você é uma cobra ardilosa, eu sei exatamente onde pisar!_

_-Você acha que sabe! –retrucou ele, ganhando um tom feroz na voz que me provocou arrepios, mas permaneci impassível. –É por isso que te escolhi!Inteligente, porém com o defeito de impulsiva!_

_Ele levou a mão ás vestes e eu esperei-o retirar um pequeno caderno._

_-Isto, é uma receita!_

_-Eu não vou cozinhar hoje, Severo! –zombei, ele nada disse permanecendo sério. –Tudo bem, confiarei em você esta vez, mas admito que minha vontade de matá-lo ainda não foi saciada! –ele abriu um sorriso mínimo. _

_-Admiro sua persistência, mas há outra pessoa que você deseja matar mais do que a mim! –engoli em seco. Ele havia acertado de novo. _

_-O que Tom Riddle tem a ver com o assunto?!_

_-Oh, então a senhorita está ciente de que o nome do Lorde não pode ser pronunciado em vão! –revirei os olhos. _

_-Você tem pouco tempo, Severo!_

_-Tudo bem, você têm vinte nove dias de preparo para esta poção, quando a mesma estiver pronta tem mais três de decisão!_

_-Que tipo de decisão?! –ele alargou seu sorriso. _

_-A de vida e de morte!_

_Meu coração falhou algumas batidas, minha respiração pesou naquele momento. Passara os últimos dois anos mantendo-me viva e aos dois patetas e agora recebo uma proposta de decisão. Como isso só acontece comigo?!_

_-Por que acha que vou aceitá-la?! –questionei. _

_-Simples, se você for, salva Potter e Weasley. Se ficar morrem todos!Inclusive a senhorita! _

_-Por que devo confiar em você?!_

_-Porque Milord está envolvido!Agora é a parte que a senhorita se interessa!_

_-Talvez, sou todos ouvidos!_

_-Bem, como a senhorita bem sabe, Lorde teve certas complicações quando jovem, especialmente ao descobrir sua linhagem!-revirei os olhos. _

_-Sei, mestiço! _

_-Isso!Porém ele não tinha controle total da magia em questão!_

_-A negra!_

_-Exatamente!Em 1944, Riddle está de volta em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, e é ai que a senhorita entra! –arqueei uma sobrancelha. –A poção que vou lhe entregar é de Dumblodore, ela é uma simples composição de runas e vesgo do diabo, e algumas outras coisinhas!Minha proposta é simples!A senhorita muda de tempo e mata Riddle!_

_-Isso é um motim, Severus?!Esta querendo revoltar-se contra seu próprio Lorde como vez com Dumbledore! –um sorriso divertido preencheu minha face. –Só tome cuidado, Dumbledore não tinha seguidores!_

_-Vou correr o risco Hermione, como você também quer corrê-lo! –arqueei uma sobrancelha._

_-Por que acha isso?!_

_-Porque eu o vejo em seus olhos!Morrer pelos amigos é um feito nobre, do que realmente compensa ser feito!Você está disposta a salvá-los!_

_-E o que eu ganho com isso?!_

_-Não que esteja realmente interessada em algo pra ganhar!Você só quer mantê-los vivos, como fez nos últimos seis anos!Vamos, você sabe que não tem nada a perder!Não tem uma vida tão incrível, mas quer que eles tenham algo que você nunca teve!Você quer que Potter tenha uma família, que Weasley não perca ninguém!_

_-E eu?!Fico de que modo nisso! –ele riu._

_-Pare de fingir que se preocupa consigo mesma! –engoli em seco. Por que as palavras dele estavam tão corretas?Porque elas pareciam me atingir como facas?Droga, ele estava certo de novo._

_-Está errado!_

_-Não, eu não estou e você sabe disso!Você é uma menina inteligente!Você se sacrifica pelos outros, segue as regras e quer bem seus amigos! –ele levantou o livro. –Aqui é a solução pra isso!Você volta mata e todo mundo sai ileso, inclusive seu amado Harry!_

_Trinquei meus dentes. Era realmente uma boa proposta, mas havia algo que eu não estava compreendendo. _

_-Porque eu?!Porque não você?! –ele revirou os olhos. _

_-Não posso ingressar em uma escola e matar um aluno, Granger!Eu chamo muita atenção! –fiz uma careta._

_-Não posso discordar!_

_-Tudo bem, seu passaporte está aqui! –ele jogou o caderno aos meus pés. –Aceite-o se quiser!Ao contrário, assista a todos morrerem pelas mãos do Lorde!Passar bem, Hermione e se não conseguir viver em paz, tenha a sorte de sobreviver escondida! _

_E então Snape de desfez em uma grossa fumaça negra cortando o céu claro da tarde e deixando os terrenos do castelo. Eu o observei sumir e então abaixei os olhos para o pequeno caderno, em dúvida sobre realmente pegá-lo. Acabei por apanhá-lo e voltar para o meu dormitório temerosa que algum outro comensal aparecesse e me trazesse flores. O que na altura no campeonato poderia sim acontecer. _

_Entrei em meu quarto balançando a cabeça tentando espantar a recente conversa. Era só o que me faltava..._


End file.
